In a lock of this type known from DE 101 15 667 A1, a plurality of components which are movable relative to one another are provided. When tolerances occur or in the event of an impact of such components at a certain relative speed, noises may be produced. It is therefore known through use to provide elastic elements which compensate for tolerances or relative speeds.